A temptation and a decision
by witless
Summary: Eli goes over to Imogen's house to hang out but it turns out to be much more than that. AU, slight lemons, rating may go up.


This is from an AU roleplay that I'm in as Eli so I should probably explain some things so it will make sense.  
>Eli and Imogen have been dating for awhile now (only after Katie and Imogen broke up due to Eli's annoying behavior of saying they weren't actually in love). Katie pretty much hates Eli now and they had a huge argument at his house because Imogen lies about cutting herself and Eli refused to believe Katie when she told him.<br>The paragraphs are just to split up who wrote which parts. :)

* * *

><p>After the incident with Katie, Eli kept himself cooped up in his room. He only left for the necessities, such as using the restroom or getting something to eat downstairs. He just wasn't in the mood to see anyone or do anything; Katie had struck a nerve. He hadn't touched a pill since the one he took in front of her before their argument had escalated into what it was. Fear of taking too many was the only reason, though. His anxiety continued to rise so the majority of the time spent in his room was either pacing back and forth in a panic or laying in bed trying to force himself to sleep to forget about everything. But when Imogen asked him to come over, he couldn't refuse. He hadn't seen her since the awkward hangout at Katie's house and he'd be damned to miss an opportunity to see his girlfriend. Just like everything else he always wore his attire today was a pair of simple, black skinnies and a black band tee. Variety. He'd quickly exited the house after applying his eyeliner, trying to hold back the slight grin that wanted to grace his lips. Imogen made him so damn happy. He didn't know why Katie wanted to ruin that for them. Hadn't their time already passed? Besides, she was moving on to Drew anyways. Whatever. The drive to her house was shorter than usual because he'd sped - oops. He just wanted to see her faster. He kept a few of the pills that had scattered on the floor in the pocket of his jacket, just in case he needed one. Though with Imogen, that more than likely wouldn't be the case. He slid out of Morty and closed the door, walking to her front door with a little bit of haste. He continued to hold back the grin as he raised a hand to knock.<p>

Imogen knew that she had to tell Eli the truth as soon as possible. When she had initially texted him, she was hoping that could be done today. But the more that she thought about it, the more Imogen realized that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do so. Not only would she not be able to ruin their relationship, but she didn't want to ruin Eli as well. She felt as though she might be a little conceited for thinking it, but she couldn't help it. He'd cut himself after Julia, crashed his car after Clare, what about her? What if she was the last straw or something? Imogen couldn't bare to think about that sort of thing. Losing their relationship - friendship included - was enough. Losing him completely? Imogen didn't even want to think about that. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but Imogen knew with the little charade that she had pulled, that would be inevitable. Trying to be her normal self, Imogen had thrown on her usual crazy outfit - black romper with a cheetah print cardigan and her usual pigtails. Still, Imogen couldn't help but be a little less than happy. She had to remind herself that her and Eli still had a little bit of time as a couple - right? She could ease him into things. However, the moment she pulled open the door and saw him after the couple of days that seemed like an eternity, Imogen knew one thing - she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him the truth. Not here, not now. "Uh.. Hi," she said, forcing her lips to curl into a deceiving smile, before leaning in to give him a quick kiss as a greeting. Imogen let it go on for a bit longer than the normal doorway kiss, but she couldn't help it. She moved to the side to close the door behind him and let him walk in, trying to muster up the courage to be able to tell him the truth. Maybe Katie was right, they could work through it or something. Couldn't they? Imogen had to stifle a sigh as she was reminded that they couldn't. Trying to keep her mind off of things, she pulled her fake smile on again and muttered, "How are you?"

Seeing Imogen as she opened the door pretty much washed away all of the anxious feelings that had been pent up inside of Eli. She really did make everything better for him, even if it was all a lie to him. But, of course, he didn't believe that. He trusted Imogen. Katie was the bad person in this situation. Right? "Hi back," he replied, his grin breaking through as he returned the kiss. He desperately wished it would have lasted longer, though. Imogen's touch just.. did something to him. He stepped in and allowed her to close the door, turning to face her with the grin still in place. "Honestly? Horrible," he told her, grin disappearing from his lips. "Katie came over to.. uh, catch up. It was fine until she tried to tell me these lies that she made up. It, um.. it got messy." As he began to explain his voice faltered a bit. Just thinking back on the incident made him feel weak, like he was nothing. "Then when I didn't believe her she got personal and started attacking me - like it's MY fault I have to take that stupid medicine." He began to mutter to himself as he trailed off, his voice filling with anger. God, he hated Katie so much after that night. Just thinking about the fight made his blood want to boil. The nerve she had.. walking into Eli's house trying to ruin his relationship that he so dangerously needed. "I stopped taking it though. And now everything is a million times better because I'm here, with you," he finished, bringing another smile to his face. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss this time, the smile remaining in between and as he pulled away. It was more forced than the last but he meant it the most. "But more importantly, how are you?"

Imogen looked back at him, returning the smile that she saw on his face. She really did just love seeing him so happy. Imogen was highly aware that he'd been a bit of a mess for a while after Clare; she hadn't liked seeing him like that at all. It was still frightening to her to think that maybe, just maybe, she'd do that to him next. But Imogen wasn't supposed to be thinking that today. She was supposed to be enjoying their last little while together as a couple - since it was obvious he'd dump her - and keep on trying to reassure herself that it was right to tell him. But when Eli was looking at her like that, Imogen didn't know if she could ever bring herself to do it. Perhaps she'd just have Katie do it - Katie was good with that sort of stuff. But that probably wasn't a good idea at all. Imogen's mind was taken off if it when Eli started talking. A frown was plastered on her face as Eli told her that he'd felt horrible. "Oh... Um, I'm so sorry. I mean, you know Katie.." Imogen mumbled, biting down on her glossy lower lip. Then, something hit her - what if Katie had already told him? "Uh, what do you mean by.. Lies? And are you sure not taking your medicine is really the best idea?" she muttered, trying not to stammer as she spoke. Imogen really didn't want to ruin this relationship, for either of them. She tried to force a smile, though, when he commented on how everything was 'a million times better' now that they were together - but it was still making her sad to hear that. Eli had no idea how much he was breaking her heart as he spoke, and she couldn't even express that to him. Imogen returned the small kiss, before grabbing onto his wrist and dragging him off to the living room. She shot a glance down at their hands together, her bandage peeking out beneath the sleeve of her cardigan. The big reason she'd decided to wear long sleeves, although it was a bit hot, was to cover them up. "Uh, I'm alright," she muttered, flopping down onto the couch and waiting for him to join. A smirk normally would have washed over her face as she was reminded what had happened last time they'd been on this couch together, but Imogen wasn't even thinking of that today. Instead, one of her ridiculous fake smiles sat in the place it normally would have been, and she felt like a bit of an idiot sitting there and glancing back at him with it. Quickly realizing that trying to act like herself today was quite the hard task, Imogen tried to force it out as well. Exaggeration lacing her speech, she added on, "You know, still got Harry Potter on the brain and stuff.."

"Yeah, I know how she is.." Eli gave a scoff. He let out a deep sigh when Imogen asked what she had 'lied' about. He should have seen it coming; why wouldn't Imogen ask about it? She was still his girlfriend after all and that's what people in relationships did. But a part of him hated that aspect of it just because now he'd have to think back about the fight he'd had wit Katie. The yelling replayed in his head but every insult Katie had come up with repeated like a broken record. Calling him pathetic, saying everything he had was a lie. He clenched his jaw shut and closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. Now wasn't the time or place to think about how much he hated Katie and wishing he could hit her. He took in a deep breath and unclenched his jaw, though his fists were now balled up at his sides. "She tried to tell me that she saw your wrists and there was nothing there. She's just.. She's just trying to get in the way of us. I think she's just mad that she doesn't have something like we have," he began to explain to her. "And I know we had a big fight about this before, but I know you wouldn't lie to me. I trusted you enough to show you my own scars and that trust is still there." Eli gave her a weak, but genuine smile as he glanced down at her. Not taking his medicine had turned out to be quite awful for him. It had been an incredibly rough time after the fight with Katie but he wasn't going to let Imogen know that. He didn't need her worrying about his anxiety or to just be another person telling him he had to take those pills. "I'm.. fine without it." At first he was hesitant to admit it because he didn't know whether or not he was lying to her, but he realized it was the truth it became easier to say. "When I'm with you I don't feel so.. anxious anymore. I mean don't get me wrong sometimes you make me nervous as hell but you calm me down. Like now.. I feel so much better about everything, just because I get to see you and be with you." Another smile formed on his lips as he followed her into the living room. Of course, unlike Imogen's, it was real. He sat down next to her, closing any gap there could have been between them. "Harry Potter, eh?" He questioned, wrapping one arm around her waist, letting it fall by the outside of her upper leg. Like he always seemed to do when they held hands he began to subconsciously rub his thumb against her leg. "Well you never told me about it so I didn't get to comfort you like a boyfriend should.. so if you'd like you're free to cry about it now." He pulled a little bit of a smirk before taking his other hand to grab onto hers. He slowly adjusted their hands until their fingers were intertwined, letting them fall in between the two.

Imogen listened closely as Eli began to talk about what Katie had 'lied' about. What else would it have been? She tried to keep a straight face as she listened, hoping not to give away that she was lying as well. "Right," Imogen muttered incredibly quickly, her hand brushing against one of her feather earrings as she nervously looked away and scratched the back of her neck. It was all that she could really say without saying anything about how it really was true that there was nothing on her wrists. Biting her lip, Imogen looked back at him and opened her mouth to finally own up to it. That was what she was supposed to do anyway, wasn't it? But Imogen quickly closed her mouth again, not able to bring herself to do it. She couldn't do this to Eli. But she had to, especially since Katie telling him didn't really work out. Instead, Imogen just listened to him go on about the pills, raising her eyebrows at him, her mouth falling open again. This time not to speak – she was at a complete loss of words. That just made everything worse. If it wasn't for this lie she'd cooked up, Imogen could be going on about how happy she was for him and everything, which was probably what he expected, but truth be told, it was really breaking her heart to hear he felt like that. It normally would have been incredible to her that she could actually do that for someone, and Eli of all people. She could make him feel better, and Imogen knew rather well how he normally felt. Instead, it just hurt her to think that she could make him feel better. He deserved someone so much better than her, someone who wouldn't lie, but no, she had to be selfish and take that chance. "Wow…" she mumbled, looking down as if expecting to find something to say to him there. Since she hadn't given him a proper reply the first time, Imogen figured she needed to now. However, it was incredibly hard. What was she supposed to say to a confession like that? Before she realized it, Imogen was speaking again. "Don't say that," she said softly, her eyes than darting back up to meet his. His smile, as cute as it was, was torturing her. "Please. I'm just a stupid little girl, not your medication." Imogen had decided today would not be the day that she told Eli the truth about her wrists. She'd let it go on until the next time they were together. That would probably wind up hurting her the worst in the end, especially with what Eli had just shared with her, but right now, Imogen just needed the two of them to be happy together. To savor this day, because she knew that after she told Eli the truth they wouldn't be able to be happy together again like right there and then. Between her conversation with Katie when Katie had caught her in her lie, Imogen wondered if maybe her and Eli really could work through it, but there was no doubt in her mind that they couldn't. Sighing, Imogen shook her head when he said she was free to cry about it now. "No, I don't want to cry about anything," she told him. Offering him a smile – a real smile – she continued on, "I just want to be happy today. Because we're together. And I like you a lot." Feeling his hand take her tiny one, she put her other one on top of his as she leaned in and kissed him again, letting it last for a little while before pulling away. Resting her head on his shoulder she carried on, "Yeah. Let's just be happy today. Besides, I don't think you want to hear about my love for Sirius right now…" The last sentence was latched on dramatically, and followed up with an exaggerated sigh, before she looked back up at him, "So, what do you want to do?"

Hearing Imogen only respond with a mumbled 'wow' made Eli felt like he'd gotten punched right in the gut. His brain immediately went into panic mode and he regretted ever saying anything in the first place. How could he have been so stupid? It was too soon in their relationship to even be thinking those things about Imogen, let alone expressing them directly to her. He mentally kicked himself in the ass for bringing it up as she went on again. He was an idiot. He rushed into things and now felt like he cared a lot more about the relationship than Imogen did. But unlike before he was going to keep that comment to himself to risk any sort of argument that would follow. "Imogen, you're far from stupid. And you're not just any girl.. you're my girl," Eli started, his voice somewhat quiet as he spoke. His eyes lifted to meet hers and he shook his head. "I know this is so cheesy but you are my medication. In a way, at least. The way I see it is you make me feel better than those pills ever could. They turn me into a zombie and you just make me feel better about everything." He stopped himself before taking things too far again, afraid he was going to freak her out. His face was covered with a sheepish expression. "I'm sorry.. I don't mean to come on too strong - I-I'm just being honest," he muttered before swallowing hard. His body had tensed up since Imogen seemed to be speechless about what he was saying so he tried to relax himself now that he had gotten everything off of his chest. It wasn't an easy thing to do, though. His mind just kept going back to her sitting there not being able to come up with a response - and then when she had, it was her telling him not to say those things. It was kind of like that day with Clare where everything had gone bad. He was just trying to express how much he cared about her and everything backfired on him. First she wanted to take a small break but it ended up with her dumping him, over the phone no less. He licked his dry lips as his body had finally relaxed against the couch, feeling himself lightly lean against her as if she were about to up and leave him right there. But instead she just went on with the conversation which brought a slight grin to his lips. "I like you a lot too, Im," he managed to say before she gave him a kiss. He didn't mind that it wasn't longer like he usually would have. It just gave him some kind of reassurance that everything was going to be good between them from now on. "It's kind of impossible for me to be unhappy around you, you know that right?" He asked in a joking tone as he felt her head against his shoulders. "And I'll admit, I don't know who that is.. but you're probably right. I might get jealous and that's not a fun card to play," he added, grin appearing again. He craned his neck to look down at her, raising a brow at her question. Like always, he didn't know what he wanted to do with her. Well. It wasn't a matter of not knowing rather than he didn't care. As long as he got to spend time with her it didn't matter what they were doing. "Anything you want, I just want to be with you," he suggested, still not realizing that Imogen didn't like to be the one to make the decisions.

Imogen didn't really know how he would react to what she would say. It was a bit of a risk to say something like that, but at least she knew that he wouldn't start yelling at her about it like Katie would. As long as she didn't make him upset, she'd be fine. She was glad to see that she didn't, as Eli was quick to start apologizing about it. How did she not see that one coming? She did smile a little, but she had to hold back an eyeroll when he'd told her she wasn't stupid. Imogen wasn't one of those people to constantly put themselves down – although, she had been doing such a couple of days ago in front of Katie, but that was different – but Eli didn't really understand what she'd meant by that. She knew so well that he was kind of fragile, but she still went for it anyway. "You don't need to apologize. You're not coming on too strong. I just… I don't want to hear it, okay?" she stated. The main reason she didn't want to hear it was because she knew she was going to hurt him sooner or later. She should have known that she couldn't have something nice for long from experience. It always worked out that way, here she was the one who screwed it up. So hearing Eli say things like that? It made her feel absolutely terrible, even though she should have been overjoyed to hear such a thing. She didn't want to dwell on it, though; they were supposed to be being happy, right? Imogen stifled a giggle as she heard him refer to her by her nickname. Im. It was so cute that he had a little nickname for her and she loved hearing him say it. Her thoughts were distracted by his next statement, about how he thought it was impossible to be unhappy around her. "I feel the same way," she told him, being completely honest. It was something that she couldn't bring herself to say around Katie, considering all they did was make each other mad, which was something that Imogen was actually kind of happy about. Her smile instantly morphed into a frown as he reminded her that he didn't know what she was talking about. "God, Eli, you're such a muggle. He's the animagus who was in Azkaban for the murder he didn't commit and then, as Padfoot, he went.. Yeah, okay, you don't care," Imogen stopped herself from trailing on with a little laugh. Those books were something she could talk about forever, and she knew Eli didn't care for them at all, which made her a little sad. It was one of the few things that they didn't have in common. Then again, Imogen had to remind herself that there was a certain reason they did have so much in common. Shrugging it off, Imogen waited for him to come up with what he wanted to do with her. Smiling at him, she stated, "Yeah, I just want to be with you, too." Imogen was unsure of what to say next, but then she realized that they didn't exactly have to talk. Unable to really control her sudden thoughts of this, Imogen leaned in and kissed him again, one arm snaking around his shoulders and the other still holding onto his hand.

Eli's face slightly fell at her response. "Oh, right.. okay, sorry," he muttered as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He still thought he'd come on too strong, but he wasn't going to argue with her about it. It would have been unnecessary though he really was curious as to what was going on with the two of them. But they were happy for the most part and he didn't want to ruin that so he kept his mouth shut about it from there on out. Eli began pretending he was interested in what Imogen was saying about Harry Potter, though it was clear his look was pure sarcasm with his brows raised. Muggle? Animagus? Padfoot? It was all a foreign language to him and he knew that she knew that. But he couldn't help but to grin a bit when she stopped going on about it. "I'm sorry.. I just don't get it. But it's kind of like with you and comics, I'm sure you don't know a lot about all of the stuff I read, right?" He asked with a little bit of curiosity in his voice. "I can learn about it if you want me to, though," he added on, grin still in place. He didn't think he'd mind reading any of the books or watching any of the movies but he knew it would be awhile before he fully understood the world of Harry Potter - if Imogen wanted him to, that is. He glanced down to greet her eyes as she spoke, being quick to help close the gap between their faces. Eli smiled into the kiss, the hand holding onto hers giving it a light squeeze. It seemed like their relationship was mostly physical, even if he'd confessed those things to her just a few minutes prior, because now they were doing what they normally ended up doing when they were together. But then again there was nothing wrong with wanting someone physically as well, right? It just made things more interesting and fun. The hand at her legs moved against the fabric, finding its way under her butt. He smiled into the kiss as he lifted her small frame onto his lap. He didn't want to make her straddle him or anything so he left her basically sitting sideways on his legs. Making out in the previous position they were in just would have began to be uncomfortable and they couldn't have that, could they? He moved his hand to her side, the other still intertwined with one of hers, and he pulled her in to close the small space that was between their torsos. He hesitantly pulled away, keeping their faces close as he caught his breath. The all too familiar butterflies that was prone to getting when he was around Imogen made their way to his stomach as his heart rate increased. The break was short, as he quickly pulled her in for another. He didn't expect things to all the way today, mainly because he didn't have any condoms this time. Though of course he could do what he'd done at Imogen's party weeks ago and use one from her parent's bedroom but a). the fit wasn't just right and b). it was awkward either way. So for now he'd just have to try and keep his hands from roaming over her and just leave it to kissing.

When Eli stated Imogen probably didn't know about what he read, she gave him a small shrug. "Chuck Palahniuk, yes? I love him. Choke, Lullaby… I'm quite a fan of Invisible Monsters, myself. It's quite relatable if you really think about it…" she trailed off for a moment a bit overdramatically, and then after a slight pause continued on quickly in her normal voice, "As for comic books, the Goon? Chinatown Saga? Things like that? I like to think I know a fair bit." Imogen gave him a confident smile. There was this ultimate reason that she knew these sorts of things well, but Eli didn't have to know about that. Besides, after all the studying and researching she'd done, not only did she like to think she knew a fair bit but she liked to consider herself a fan as well. In front of Eli, anyway – comic books weren't really her thing, wasn't the point of reading to be able to picture it in your head? Besides, an incredible writer like Eli should know that. It was kind of silly, but Imogen would rather stay up all night reading piles of them than to admit that. "You don't have to learn if you don't want to, but I guess if you want.." Imogen thought it was sweet that Eli actually cared about her interests, considering he didn't seem like a Harry Potter type of person at all. The sudden thought of cuddling up against him as she explained what was going on while they watched one of the movies suddenly popped into her mind. It sure was too bad that it would never happen. Although, if it were to, sooner or later it'd be Texas Chainsaw Massacre all over again – the basilisk would find itself in the chamber of secrets once again. Speaking of, that seemed to be what was about to happen now, as always when they were together with access to a bed. Imogen should have expected it. When she was with Eli, a simple little kiss always turned into so much more. She didn't really mind that as much as she could have, though. With other guys, she might get a little annoyed, questioning whether they just wanted her for her body. But this was Eli and he was different. Whatever made him happy, right? He wanted sex so she would give that to him. Her legs draped over the side of the couch and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, Imogen kept their lips attached, eventually letting her tongue slip into his mouth. After battling with his own for a bit, she pulled away, breathless, and gave him a tiny smirk. "I think I unintentionally saved you some trouble today," she softly told him as if what she was about to say was nothing. A smug smile grew onto her face, knowing what she knew. Imogen just loved to tease and torture him, and the fact that he seemed to enjoy it just made her love it even more. Still smirking, she leaned in closer to the side of his face as her hands slipped away from him to tug off her cardigan. Once it had dropped to the floor, Imogen's hands landed on his shoulders again, their chests pressing together as she whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing any panties." Letting him process that thought, Imogen went back to her original duties. Though she wasn't too fond of the fact he was still wearing it, she couldn't help but find his cartilage piercing kind of hot. She playfully tugged on it with her teeth, following up by leaving a trail of kisses starting from his ear and stretching across his jawline. She landed on his lips again, making sure the kisses weren't too rough just yet.

As Imogen began to list some of his favorite books and comics, Eli's smile grew wide. Though he didn't think anything past it, he had come to the conclusion that she was the perfect girl for him. She liked most of the same things he did, she accepted his writing for what it was, she helped him not need his medicine anymore, et cetera. "Well, forgive me then for misjudging your taste in reading," he said as the smile remained. "Though Adam is more into the Chinatown Saga than I am, so you must not know as much as you think," he added on with a jokingly smug tone. Of course he didn't actually care about if she knew whether or not who liked which comic book series the most. It was just really good to hear that she even knew about them at all. Most girls would just turn up their noses if you mentioned comic books to them. "It's not something at the top of my list but since you love it so much it couldn't hurt. Besides, a book is a book and I shouldn't judge it without giving it a chance." Though he loved reading he could see himself watching the movies first instead. He'd have to build up enough interest with those to sit down and read seven books. But all thoughts of Chuck Palahniuk, The Goon, and Harry Potter were pushed out of his mind for the time being when things started to heat up between himself and Imogen. He let out a disapproving groan when she pulled away from him, his brows furrowing in confusion at her. What trouble? He had absolutely no idea what she was even talking about. His confused expression remained as he watched her take off her cardigan and was extremely close to him. He took in a sharp breath at her statement, his stomach tightening. So much for keeping his hands from roaming. He bit down on his lower lip as she played with his ear piercing, the fact that the reason he had gotten it in the first place with Clare not even crossing his mind. He let his lip fall out of his teeth's grasp as she trailed the kisses along his jaw, fighting the urge to just take her right there. Being teased, as annoying as it was to some people, was just a huge turn on for Eli. He didn't know why, exactly, but he just assumed it was because he liked to do the teasing as well. That one little piece of information was playing over in his head as his hands balled into fists at his sides. It was going to be hard for him to not want to finish what they were starting. He hungrily kissed her back as he fought with himself to keep his hands down by his legs. Though of course it didn't last long as he pulled them up to her sides to hold onto her. He just liked touching her. Not in the dirty way - though that was always a plus. There was just something about physical contact that reassured him about everything. It made him feel like she was his and he was hers. "Im," he tried to say in between the kisses. "Im, I don't have a condom," he managed to get out before connecting their lips once more.

Imogen loved kissing Eli. She loved knowing it was her he wanted. Not Katie or Julia or that heartbreaking bitch Clare. Making out with him was heaven to her. Feeling his hands on her, their bodies up against each other, their tongues twisted together. But then, he pulled away and tried to speak. Before Imogen could respond to him, Eli's lips were on hers again. She couldn't help but let that carry on for a little while before pulling back a little bit. "We should probably stop then," she gave him a knowing nod as she spoke. She shifted on his lap for a moment to make herself so comfortable, so that she could still sit there even though what they'd started was done. Imogen would normally be kind of indifferent to it, she figured if Eli wanted to do it then so would she. However, after today's make out session, she really wanted it, too. That wasn't really what they were supposed to be doing then, but that was just what Eli did to her. Her heart was pounding her chest and as she looked back at him, all she could think about was kissing him again. Biting his neck and pulling his hair and teasing him until he'd had enough and carried her up to her bedroom. "But we could-" she suddenly blurted out really quickly, her eyes wide as she gazed back at him. She looked away for a moment, drawing her lips into a straight line and pulling a confused face, as if she didn't know where she pulled the beginning of that statement out of. 'But we could do it without one.' Truth was, she really didn't know – that was a ridiculously stupid idea. It probably, however, had something to do with the thoughts and imagery now running through her mind. "I didn't say anything, it was all in your head," she told him quickly, before slipping off of his lap and seating herself beside him again. Once she was comfortable, she looked back at him. "So… What were you saying about wanting to learn about Harry Potter again?" As much as she tried to distract her mind with a new topic of conversation, Imogen found it kind of hard. She longingly stared up at him, finding it hard to pay attention to anything that was to come out of his lips. Oh god, his lips. Against her own ones. Until they moved down to her neck, and lower… But no, now wasn't the time for thinking about that happening. Imogen awkwardly looked down at her hands, now placed in her lap and clasped together. "If you want, we could watch the movie. The first one, I mean," she told him. That wouldn't wind up leading to anything considering Eli didn't have protection. Since it seemed to be becoming a little habit of theirs to get into that every single time they were together, Imogen thought Eli should probably have just started carrying some around in case. She couldn't smirk to herself in front of him as she thought about how that would have been something she probably would do if she was in charge of that sort of thing. But, in this relationship, that sort of thing was in Eli's hands. Oh lord, his hands. Imogen had always had a thing for hands. And Eli's were big and strong and sexy and she wanted them all over her body. But now was not the time for thinking about that happening, either. Still, Imogen found herself struggling to think of something that turned her off when Eli was sitting right there. They both wanted it, didn't they? So… Why not? "But I don't want to watch the movie," she said suddenly, pushing him down against the back of the couch as she straddled him, their lips colliding. After kissing him for a bit, Imogen pulled away and looked at him, her face soft and warm as she tried to catch her breath. "I can take one of those after pills or something… Unless you don't want to," she told him, her simple proposal soon turning into her rambling, "In which case I'll put on that movie for you and apparate up to my room for a little bit of, er, time to myself since I've seen it twenty seven times, anyway. Or maybe I should just take a cold shower… Pray the rosary… Make a small incision in the back of my head so I can reach up there with some soap and wash my mind clean…" Imogen could have gone on, but she paused, realizing just what she was wasting time by not shutting up. Next thing, her lips were crashing into his, her hands tugging on the neckline of his shirt. She would understand if Eli didn't want to. Having unprotected sex was stupid and Imogen knew it was. But it would just be one time. One risky time. Taking risks was how she got Eli in the first place, anyway – could it really hurt?

Eli began to mentally kick himself in the ass as she pulled away from him for good this time. He was annoyed with himself for bringing up the fact that they couldn't finish what they were doing, but he knew that it would have had to stop eventually. Better now than later, though. Getting blue balls was the worst. But, of course, Imogen shifting on his lap to make herself more comfortable didn't really help Eli in this situation. "Yeah, I understand," he muttered in response before clearing his throat. His breathing was uneven and he could feel his heartbeat coursing through his entire body as if it were mocking him. He let his hands fall to his sides again, still fighting to urge to just keep touching her. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch, taking in deep breaths until his body would return to normal. His attempt was cut short when he heard her speak again, his head shooting up and his confused expression coming back once again. Before he had the chance to say anything back she was pretending as if it never happened and sliding off of his lap into the seat next to him. He gave an unsatisfied sneer at the loss of warmth from his lap but it turned into a smirk when she asked about Harry Potter. He turned to face her with a 'come on' look but went with it anyways. "I just want to be able to share something that you love with you," he told her as he suppressed a chuckle. As much as he didn't want to watch a Harry Potter movie, he knew that if that's what they did instead he would be confused more than anything thus toning down the fervency that had been building up inside of him. But Eli was a teenage boy and he'd be damned if watching Harry Potter would ever be the option he'd choose if he could be having sex with his gorgeous girlfriend instead. Then again there was the whole no condom thing and he by no means wanted to pressure Imogen into doing anything if he didn't have that protection. He couldn't help but to be a little bit relieved when he heard her. "Okay, so we won't watch the mo-" He was cut off by her lips attacking his - something he definitely didn't mind. His hands found their way back to her sides as she was on his lap again and he let them slide down a bit, resting near the small of her back. He was a bit disappointed when she pulled away so soon but liked what he was hearing. He had only had unprotected sex once, and that was with Julia. Nothing had happened, thankfully, and if it had they could have used the excuse that they were younger and 'didn't know any better'. But now with Imogen and Eli.. they were both about to be grade twelves. If anything bad were to happen Imogen would more than likely be called various degrading names "I don't want to do anything you don't want to do," he said, though the seriousness in his voice was disguised by the grin creeping onto his lips. Had she just admitted to what he thought she had? "As much as I like the idea of you having.. time to yourself.. i would rather be with you, helping with whatever little problem you've got." His voice was low and huskier now at their closeness. He wanted her right then, regardless of the consequences. This, to him, was a moment of passion. Something he hadn't been able to experience in quite some time. He pushed into her lower back with his hands, almost desperate to have her up against him as they kissed. "Bedroom?" He mumbled into her lips, deepening the kiss.


End file.
